ESCENAS ELIMINADAS Y FUTUROS PROYECTOS
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Un listado de las escenas eliminadas de "La verdad sobre Celestia"; y una lista de mis proxismos proyectos.


**ESCENAS ELIMINADAS Y FUTUROS PROYECTOS.**

Hola bronies y lectores.

Cuando escribí el fanfic _"La verdad sobre Celestia"_, hubo varias escenas que no se publicaron, fueron eliminadas o modificadas para no herir la sensibilidad del público. Por eso he decidido nombrarles dichas escenas, ordenándolas por capítulos. También hablaré de mis futuros proyectos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3  
**Twilight es violada en las mazmorras de Changelopolis por los guardias de la prisión. Esta escena fue eliminada para no herir la sensibilidad del lector.

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**Fue el más difícil de escribir porque iba a ser el final del fic, pero al final decidí ampliar el relato, y hubo que modificar el capítulo. Este episodio una vez escrito hubo que eliminarlo y comenzarlo de nuevo desde cero.

Originalmente Luna moría como consecuencia del ataque de su hermana. Después Twilight y Chrissa son malheridas por Celestia; esta última llevada por el odio y la ira intenta rematar a su discípula; entonces se escucha un trueno muy intenso, a pesar de que no había nubes; seguidamente la diosa Artemisa aparece y detiene la batalla, la divinidad sana a ambas heridas y resucita a Luna; después Artemisa castiga a Celestia convirtiéndola en una poni de tierra, y por tanto en mortal. Seguidamente la diosa explica que Chrissa había nacido para lograr la paz en Changelopolis y Equestria, y para demostrar que los changelings podían integrarse en la sociedad de los ponis. Después la diosa ordena a las 6 manes que utilicen los talismanes para romper la maldición de los changelings, seguidamente la divinidad se marcha, Chrysalis y Luna acuerdan reunirse en unos días para firmar la paz (cosa que iba a suceder en el epilogo). Finalmente Celestia se arrepiente de su conducta y acaba suicidándose.

Todo esto se descarto, este capítulo fue rescrito desde cero.

**CAPÍTULO 10  
****Lo que se publicó:** Cuando Blueblood se entrevista con Twilight en la biblioteca, para comunicar a la unicornio morada, que le ha arrebatado Carrusel a Rarity, el semental dice _"Estoy dispuesto a devolverle la propiedad a Rarity, con una condición, que tú renuncies formalmente a tu título de princesa"._

**Lo que no llegó a publicarse:**_ "Estoy dispuesto a devolverle la propiedad a Rarity, con dos condiciones: una, que tú renuncies formalmente a tu título de princesa; y dos, que te acuestes conmigo"._

La idea de Blueblood forzando a Twilight me despertaba mi vena macabra, pero hubiese sido muy polémico de cara al público, por eso al final Twilight no fue forzada por Blueblood. Aunque tengo pensado una escena similar para "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal", pero a lo mejor también la censuró, ya veré.

**CAPÍTULO 20  
**Cuando las compañeras del antiguo colegio de Chrissa son detenidas junto con sus padres, Chrysalis ordena a su hija que condene a los 4 prisioneros a muerte, la niña se niega; entonces la reina changeling manda decapitar a las dos menores en presencia de sus padres, después estos dos últimos son ahorcados. Esta escena muy modificada por ser demasiado sangrienta, al final lo que se publicó es que los cuatro prisioneros fueron puestos en libertad.

**CAPÍTULO 21  
**Trixie se hace un esquince en una de las patas delanteras. Esto se cambió por un dislocamiento curado por la abuela Apple.

**CAPÍTULO 23.  
**En un primer momento no aparecía Mandela. Al principio lo que sucedía es que los líderes internacionales del capítulo 15, se presentan en el Senado. Estos amenazan a los senadores con dañar sus inversiones en sus respectivos países sino nombraban princesa a Twilight, los senadores aceptan a regañadientes, y finalmente la unicornio morada es declarada princesa. En el mismo capítulo se dice que Maid era hija ilegitima de Chrysalis, fruto de una relación anterior a la de Asclepio, llevada a cabo antes de sufrir la maldición, pero Maid había sido criada por la familia de su padre, dado que su madre nunca la reconoció como suya.

Todo esto se descarto, este episodio fue reescrito desde cero para meter a Mandela; finalmente Maid resultó ser la sobrina de Chrysalis.

**CAPÍTULO EXTRA  
**Posterior al 23 y anterior al epilogo. Fue descartado y no llego a publicarse, porque quería acabar el fanfic cuando antes para centrarme en la oposición.

En este capítulo se explica que Chrissa en realidad tenía menos de dos años, pero su crecimiento había sido acelerado por un hechizó de su madre, de ahí que aparentase la edad de las CMC. Dado que teniendo en cuenta que la historia se inicia tres meses después de la coronación de Twilight, y que Chrysalis y Asclepio habían empezado a mantener relaciones poco después de la boda de la princesa Cadence, es físicamente imposible que Chrissa fuese una adolescente, porque desde la boda hasta la coronación hay aproximadamente unos dos años.

Sin embargo muchas veces los fics no siguen la línea de tiempo tradicional de la serie de Televisión, sino que trabajan con espacios y líneas de tiempo alternativas; aunque les confieso una cosa, lo hice a propósito, en serio. Verán era mi primer fanfic, quería comprobar si notarían o no el error, dado que nadie se ha dado cuenta, decidí no publicar este capítulo.

* * *

**FUTUROS PROYECTOS.  
**

**1.** Terminar "Las desventuras de la familia de cristal".

**2.** Una historia sobre Trixie. Será una versión alternativa del episodio "Duelo de magia", aunque con varias diferencias, por ejemplo, Twilight no será desterrada de Ponyville, sino que Trixie la mantendrá secuestrada.

**3.** Un fic sobre Rarity, será una versión alternativa de "La crema y nata". En esta ocasión, Rarity se volverá egoísta y renunciará a sus amigas para trepar socialmente.

**4.** **LA VERDADERA HISTORIA DE TWILIGHT****  
**Este es un fanfic del cual ya tengo escrito el prologo, pero tal vez no lo publique porque es muy duro (Rating M). Equestria es una sociedad esclavista, sus ciudadanos son tiranizados por Celestia; Twilight desde su nacimiento es declarada esclava de la alicornio blanca. Y Cadence por formar parte de la resistencia es condenada por su tía a la esclavitud, y a ser prostituida por la alta nobleza de Canterlot. Este fic contiene escenas de sexo, y especialmente de violencia y malos tratos. Sinceramente, no veo claro publicar este relato o no.

Por ahora me centraré en _"Las desventuras de la familia de cristal"_, aunque hasta después de los exámenes de la oposición no publicaré casi nada. Los otros proyectos serán posteriores a los exámentes, y algunos los comenzaré en el verano español (entre finales de junio y principios de septiembre)

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
